


Red Banana Sauce

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor discovers banana sauce and he is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Banana Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).



> I blame [Calli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf) for this (this is her picture). Thanks to [Paige](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Value_Turtle) for knowing what this tastes like! This is just a humourous Doctor/Rose ficlet.
> 
>  

The Doctor looked at the bottle, horrified. Now, don't get him wrong. He was all for trying new things. But this. This was an abomination.

Rose looked at the Doctor worriedly. Never had she seen him so quiet around her. He was always telling her about one thing or another. About a planet they would visit soon, about Benjamin Franklin, about a field of stars that shone so bright it was like they sang. Peeking over his shoulder, she arched an eyebrow. She'd seen this before, had even tasted it (she wasn't sure why they called it banana sauce, really, it tasted more like regular ol' tomato sauce), but obviously the Doctor had not. "You gonna get that?" she asked, barely able to hide her smirk.

"But Rose! It's banana sauce. _Red_ banana sauce!" His tone is completely indignant. "That's just horrible! Someone needs to stop this!"

She laughed, shaking her head, already imagining the Doctor going up to the factory, demanding to see who was in charge, and giving them his best 'Oncoming Storm' look as he commanded them to put a stop to the production of Jufran Banana Sauce. "Come on, Doctor, let's finish the groceries and go home."


End file.
